1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative containers. More directly, it pertains to improve means on a round container for securing the correct position of the container in equipment that applies decorative designs to container sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment that imparts coloring matter to container sidewalls is complex and requires substantial precision in positioning the container. This is especially important when multi-colored designs are used where different colored patterns are overlaid and must be in perfect registry.
Equipment for accomplishing the above with round containers require some type of container indexing means. Prior art containers untilize a notch or recess in the container bottom to indicate a particular position. The decorative operation typically involves rotation of the container while coloring matter is applied to the sidewall. A sensing means detects the notch and stops the coloring process.
A problem with the notched container bottom is that it's close to the container rotational axis. As such, a slight imprecision in stopping the container rotation at the notch becomes magnified at the container outer wall. This results in a misalignment and/or blurring of design outlines.
Also, with high speed, high volume production equipment, the bottom notch requires sensory means that is unduly complicated and extraordinarily expensive.
Still further, it is oftentimes desirable to be able to reverse the rotational direction of the container for certain coloring processes. In such case, an additional bottom notch is required that faces the opposite direction.
Another disadvantage with the prior art notch system is that it detracts from the container appearance. When two notches are used, the container bottom becomes even more unsightly. This is especially evident when clear bottom containers are used.